


Fan Of The Man

by Lemony_Sickness



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Complete, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemony_Sickness/pseuds/Lemony_Sickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good ever comes from meeting someone at a club . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fan Of The Man - 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> EunHae  
> (Touch of KyuMin)  
> (Brief appearance of Siwon)
> 
> Warning: Contains Smut

“I can’t believe I’m letting you drag me to a gay bar of all places.”

“Um, Donghae, if you haven’t forgotten, you  _are_  gay.”

“That’s beside the point,  _Sungmin_.”

“You said you wished you could meet someone; that you were tired of being single!”

“So your first thought is to bring me to a  _club_!!!  There is  _nothing good_  that can come from meeting someone at a  _bar_!”

“Oh, get over it Hae.  We are already here, so might as well enjoy it.”

Donghae face-palmed, pouting, and resisted the urge to smack his best friend in the back of his head.  The bass from inside of the building could clearly be heard from outside, though the song itself, was indistinct.  The line was long and contained a  _ ~~scary~~  _unique mixture of various men and even women – drag included.  When Sungmin had said that they were going out and to “dress to impress”, this was the last place he had expected to end up at.  Something more low-key, perhaps.

Low-key?

Sungmin?

Hah!

(No wonder the other had complained about his idea of sexy. Tight, ripped jeans that hugged his frame gently but enough to show off his most famous attribute-- along with a v-neck tee shirt to reveal just enough tanned skin to leave everyone else around him satisfied.)*

Donghae had shrugged at the comment made; he thought he looked good, and that was all that mattered.  His butt was practically on display, and the shirt showed off his muscular chest and flat stomach.

Sungmin, on the other hand, was proudly showing his flamboyant side.  He had on a pair of hot pink leather pants to, he qoutes from the older man, 'To accentuate my thighs and ass.' The loose black, flowing top that was slashed proffessionally to show off glimpses of his skin was literally perfect for when he was dancing as well. Not to mention the shit ton of glitter all over him. He left like a jar of it sprinkling around everytime he took a single step.

Honestly, when Donghae got his first glimpse of Sungmin, he wanted to turn around and go back into his apartment, so as not to be seen out in public with that outfit.   _Said outfit_  should have been a huge warning sign of what was to come; how did he manage to miss that warning signal?  
  
The line moved pretty quickly, and in what seemed like no time, they were already walking through the entrance; after their ages were verified as being of legal age to enter.  The dance floor was spacious and packed with moving bodies, and all the booths along the side walls and the bar stools up at the counters were already nearly full.  But movement from above the dance floor was what made Donghae want to laugh and break down in hysterics:  several circular cages hovered over the crowd, held aloft by a steel bar connected to the ceiling; and inside these contraptions were a male dancer clad in barely any clothes, if they could even be referred to as such.

' _You have_  got _to be kidding me_!' Donghae mentally screamed, ' _I've just stepped into an episode of "Queer As Folk"!  I_ _really,_ really, _don't want to be here._ '

Now, Donghae never caught the name of this  ~~fine~~  establishment,  _nor_ did he pay any attention to the florescent lighting displaying the name of the establishment that was hanging high up on the corner of the building.  Donghae was more preoccupied with other things.  He was only dreading this night, and people watching,  _all while_  complaining non-stop to his  ~~crazy~~  best friend.  But he couldn’t ignore the florescent scrawl hanging up on the wall, like a bad advertisement:

“Fan Of The Man!   _Seriously?_   What kind of  _fucked up name is_   _that_!?” Donghae practically shrieked, as he latched onto Sungmin’s upper arm in a death grip, jerking him to a stop.

Sungmin blinked at him, “I thought it was pretty unique.  This  _is_  a club that caters to homosexuals, Hae.”

Donghae could only glare as Sungmin rolled his eyes.  When Sungmin began to pull him deeper into the place, he couldn’t help but to follow him; imagining all the ways he could kill the man in front of him and get away with it.  He could just leave his corpse somewhere in the building.  He could make it look like some crazed sadist got to him and left him for dead.  That happens in clubs all the time, right?

Somehow, Sungmin managed to snag two open seats up at the bar as the two previous occupants vacated them to melt away into the sea of people.  Boisterous laughter and conversations could be heard a little bit clearer around the bar, though the bass still sent vibrations throughout Donghae’s body, and the flashes of the strobe lights still twirled in his peripheral vision.  The solid yellow lights behind the bar, reflected from the glass behind, helped to allow his eyes to adjust somewhat.

A feminine male sauntered over with a Cheshire-like grin, long hair pulled back into a messy bun, “What can I get you two gentlemen?”

Sungmin immediately ordered two martinis, but Donghae quickly rebuked, “ _I’ll_  take a screwdriver, double shot.”

The bartender laughed charmingly at the duo when the martini drinker crossed his arms and looked away pouting, “A martini and a screwdriver, double the screw," Accompanied with a wink. "Coming right up.”

As they waited patiently for their drinks to arrive, Sungmin continued to blatantly ignore his friend and Donghae humored himself by continuously poking the former in the ribs in attempt to annoy and earn back his attention.  He knew the elder couldn’t stay upset with him for long, and that he probably really wasn’t, but was just being his usual stubborn self.  Thankfully, just as Sungmin twisted around to re-face him with his hand raised to deliver a smack, their bartender reappeared with their ordered beverages.

“Here you go~,” he sang, and then pointed at the plastic nametag pinned to his black vest, “The name’s Heechul if you need  _anything_  else.”

Of course, Heechul did not mean it the way it was implied, but he was of the flirtatious type, and it didn’t hurt that he gained better tips from it.  So why not have a little fun?  The two were indeed adorable and would be fun to mess with.  So with a final wink, he again sauntered away to attend other customer’s vying for his attentions.  Donghae and Sungmin were humored by the exchanges with Heechul, and couldn't help sharing a laugh when their eyes met.

“Welp,” Sungmin stood up as he tilted his cup to swallow the rest of its contents, “Wanna go dance?”

Donghae, again, let his eyes wander towards the middle, “Naw, I’m not quite drunk enough.”

“Aish!  Suit yourself!” Sungmin grumbled and left the younger; he hoped with all his might that some creeper(s) would find him and make him regret turning down his offer – nothing malicious in nature, of course.

The man left behind at the bar, watched his friend leave him with some trepidation, and downed the rest of his own drink.  Donghae didn’t even have to look for Heechul, when another glass appeared in front of him.  There stood the bartender with two shot glasses placed between them on the wooden surface of the counter.

“Buy me a shot, handsome,” Heechul said as he was already filling the tiny cups with the clear liquid of the vodka that was used for his previous drink (“Don’t want to mix your darks and lights.”).

“Do I have much of a choice?” Donghae laughed out loud.

Heechul gave a cheeky grin, “Nope.”

The clink was faintly heard as they tapped their shot glasses together, before throwing them back; the sound more clear when they slammed them back down at the same time, “Another?” Non-rhetorical.

“Sure, why not,” Donghae shrugged, “…I feel like I’m being used.”

“Oh, honey, you aren’t the first, and  _definitely_  won’t be the last!”

Two more shots later, Heechul was summoned across the bar, and Donghae was experiencing the pleasant tingles of the onset of being “buzzed”.  Though even that numbing feeling couldn’t protect his eyes from being accosted by the sight at the opposite end of the bar - two leather clad men, one in chaps with nothing underneath but a sliver G-string, grinding profusely into each other. 

“Oh, you have  _got_  to be  _shitting_ me,” Donghae groaned.

The male that had just sat down next to him, also was looking towards the couple, “Yep.  That image will stay with you for a while.”

The shaggy bleach-blond hair swayed slightly as the new occupant turned to look at him.  Donghae was stunned upon setting his orbs onto the other’s face for the first time:  Adorable single-lidded eyes, straight nose, high cheek bones, sharp jaw, and plump lips.  Those lips were stretched over pearly white teeth, with gums peeking out cutely, and smooth pale skin graced with a hint of sliver glitter.  Needless to say, Donghae was immediately swept up in awe of the male.

“I’m Eunhyuk,” that mouth moved in introduction.

“O-oh, yeah,” Donghae pulled himself back to the now, the once faded music back full blast, “Donghae.”

Eunhyuk chuckled, “Buy you a drink?”

“I really can’t say no to that.  Need one after witnessing  _that_ ,” Donghae groaned as the two men in leather continued their hump fest, “I think I might be scarred for life.”

“Heechul!”

“Oh, hey Hyuk,” Heechul greeted.

“My usual, and whatever Donghae here is having,” Eunhyuk looked at the good looking brunette he had the luck of sitting next to.

Sighing, Donghae motioned towards the empty shot glasses in front of him, shaking his head.  Heechul swiped the two up and nodded in acknowledgement, before disappearing.

“So… You come here often?” Donghae mentally smacked himself for the cliché question and grimaced.

Eunhyuk, to Donghae’s delight, only laughed his awkwardness off, “You could say that.  But  _you_ , I’ve never seen here before or I’d already have broken my number one rule.”

“And what is that, pray tell?”

“Ah, another time perhaps,” Eunhyuk grinned playfully.

Donghae tilted his head to the side slightly and gave the other male a confused pout, which had Eunhyuk completely smitten.

 ‘ _Cute._ ’

“But yeah,” Donghae decided to continue their conversation before it completely died, “this is my first time.  I’m not the clubbing type, but my friend dragged me here.”

“Do you not like to dance?”

“I do.  Just…  I don’t know.  Hard to explain,” Donghae bit his lip in thought, “I don’t like to just--up and dance with complete strangers.  Nothing good ever comes from meeting someone at a club.”

Slight disappointment seemed to appear in Eunhyuk’s eyes at his response, but Donghae could not be sure.  Why would he even think that anyway?

“So, dancing with someone automatically means something  _more_?”

Donghae blushed at the implication, “No!  I-I mean, no.  Just that my friend brought me here so that I could try to, um, meet someone.”

‘ _So, he doesn’t think anything good could come from this experience_? _’_   Eunhyuk wanted to change that; he wanted this brunette for himself.  He didn’t know why he was so drawn to the other, but he was, and he planned to act on it.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Donghae,” Eunhyuk smiled brightly, and winked playfully, “Now you’ve met someone.”

Donghae dipped his head down as he blushed again, taking the chance to peak thru his bangs at the blond.  Eunhyuk was smiling softly at him, and he began to hope that his initial opinion on meeting someone at a club might be wrong.  But of course there was still the underlying fear of the unknown.  Donghae still didn’t know this Eunhyuk; he might come off as sweet and harmless – not to mention hot – but that could always be a front.

“Likewise,” Donghae looked up and smiled angelically ( _in Eunhyuk’s own opinion_ ).

The clunk of two glasses being placed in front of them interrupted their conversation.  Heechul smirked as he gestured with a sweep of his hand and a mock-bow towards the beverages, before strutting away.  Donghae didn’t waste any time, sweeping up his drink and taking a huge gulp of the concoction, in a vain attempt to extinguish the fluttering with his gut. 

He grimaced as he swallowed, “Dear lord, this is  _way_ more than two shots of vodka!”

Eunhyuk smirked gratefully as he exchanged a look with the conspiring androgynous behind the bar.  Not that he was planning to take advantage of the smaller – he had his share of scattered relationships and one-night stands; enjoying the single life – but he only really wanted him to loosen up since he seemed so stiff.  Donghae noticed the smirk but dismissed it, only latching onto the thought of how sexy that motion was.

"So, what's with Heechul being the only one in a leather vest, while the other employees are wearing the regular cloth type?" Donghae raised an eyebrow in question.

Donghae had noticed, that of all the workers in their uniforms of a black vest over a white shirt of any kind - button up, tank top, t-shirt and the like – this Heechul, was the only one wearing a leather vest, while the rest wore the regular uniformed piece.

Eunhyuk laughed, unknowingly making Donghae's heart skip a beat, "Heechul is... special.  He is an attention whore, you could say.  What he wants, he gets; if you tell him no, he does it anyway."

"Really?  And his boss doesn't mind?"

"He did, and still does, but he has accepted that Heechul will do it anyway," Eunhyuk shrugged, chuckling, "If he wasn't so good at entertaining guests with his insane personality, he would have been kicked out the door a long time ago for his... ' _bitchy'_  unique nature."

They both laughed together.

Eunhyuk turned his attention back to the other, noticing that Donghae had already downed the rest of his drink; “Another?” he released an amused chuckle.

“Sounds good,” Donghae grinned, as he waved to get Heechul’s attention and gestured towards his empty glass.

Conversation began again, easily rolling smoothly between them as they learned tidbits, here and there, about each other.  Laughing as the two would discreetly point out other patrons:  their clothing choices, awful dance moves, and the more than occasional make-out/dry humping sessions.  Watching as a guy would hit on another male, only to be turned down flat without a second glance, and walk away.  And of course, there was the subtle flirting between them as Eunhyuk would laugh and brush his hand against the small of Donghae’s back, and Donghae’s playful  ~~abusive~~  smacks when Eunhyuk would act perverted.

Donghae couldn’t deny that he liked the other’s lingering touches, and would find himself doing the same just to feel the blonde’s light caresses on his person.  Maybe it was the alcohol building up in his system, or the magnetic personality that he found himself immersed in, but he could care less; inhibitions lowered or not. 

“Holy shit,” Eunhyuk laughed, flashing his unique smile that made Donghae’s breath catch in his throat every time.

He glanced in the direction that the taller was pointing at with his index finger.  Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk’s finger to pull his hand down, not wanting to draw any unwarranted attention towards them.  A tall Caucasian male was standing, talking to one of his friends, wearing a neon pink cut off shirt with neon green pants painted on; his hair being too long to be styled into the spikes that adorned his head, directed straight up towards the ceiling.  Donghae thought that the guy was dressed more for a rave than a boy bar. 

He had immediately burst into a loud fit of laughter, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Eunhyuk’s shoulder.  The blond gripped the other’s thicker waist, adding more pressure to his hold than required, with the brunette’s sudden closeness.  There was no awkwardness to the motions and touches; it almost felt natural to Donghae, and he could not say that he didn’t like it.  When Donghae straightened up, Eunhyuk regretfully released his hold, letting his hand trail rather sensually along the waist and down the well-built leg to the knee, before completely pulling away and withdrawing all contact.

Donghae shivered; it was like a jolt of electricity had shot down his spinal cord; goose bumps erupting all over.  His skin was actually tingling everywhere Eunhyuk’s fingers had been, and he couldn’t help but feel the tendril of arousal coiling within his gut.

‘ _This is getting dangerous._ ’

He inhaled a shaky breath, hoping the action went unnoticed, and attempted to keep his voice from quivering as he uttered out another question to keep the dialog going,

“S-so w-what do you do?” (‘ _So much for that._ ’)

Eunhyuk smiled gently, “I’m a dancer.”

“Oh, wow, really?” Donghae’s eyes glittered mischievously, “Are you any good?”

The blond huffed out a laugh, winking as his lips transitioned into his trademark smirk, “Stick around, and you might just find out.”

“Well, I do hope you dance better than them,” Donghae gestured up at the dancers in their gilded cages, voice laced with judgmental disdain.

Pursing his lips, Eunhyuk looked thoughtful – face impassive and eyes blank.  The brunette cocked his head, eyebrows meeting in confusion.  Had he somehow upset the other?  Was one of the performers a friend?  Donghae shifted anxiously in his seat at the thought that he might have just insulted the handsome male.  But of course, as soon as he opened his mouth to tell the other his regrets, Sungmin appeared, covered in sweat and panting lightly.

“Whooo, I’m hot!  Order me a water, will ya,” Sungmin breathed out his  ~~instruction, no, rhetorical~~  request.

Donghae twisted quickly to try to catch Heechul’s attention for said water.  He saw Sungmin’s stare shifting to the barstool next to him, and then back to his form – his body tensed up in his anxiety to divert his friend’s attention, before he could sufficiently embarrass him.

‘ _Oh, please hurry Heechul!_ ’

Thankfully, Heechul  _was_  quick to bring the water ordered by Donghae, a devious smirk on his face.  But before anything could happen from either of them – Sungmin and/or Heechul – Donghae sprung up from his barstool and grabbed hold of his friend’s bicep and shoved the bottled water into his hand,

“Are you ready to go?”

Sungmin quirked an eyebrow, “Yes~…  You in  _that_  much of a hurry, Hae?  It seems to me you weren’t exactly bored.”

“Yes.  I mean, no,” Donghae was panicking, “Eunhyuk, Heechul, meet Sungmin; Sungmin, meet Eunhyuk and Heechul.  It was nice to meet you two!”

Without thinking, the brunette began pushing his blond haired friend towards the exit, giving a quick wave to the two men watching with stunned expressions; his parting smile awkward.  It wasn’t until they were outside – out of the stuffy heat of the building into fresh air – that Donghae realized the gravity of his hasty actions to save himself. 

‘ _Well fuck…_ ’

He didn’t know if he would ever run into the hot guy he had met at the bar again.  Donghae felt like Eunhyuk was different than other guys; that he may not be the type to fuck and run.  Though he could be wrong, he would have been willing to find out.  At the least, he was also willing to have bet the “fucking” part of the saying, would have been mind-blowing.  Just  _imagining_  the act itself, had Donghae choking on his saliva and coughing rapidly.  But to Donghae, sex induced a sort of attachment towards his partner in the act, and watching them leave after, without as much as a backward glance, let alone a phone number, hurt in some small way – used and alone.  So he refrained from getting himself into those kinds of situations.

‘ _There is no such thing as **just sex** ;_

_Every time, you give a bit of yourself to the person you’re with_.’

 

Sungmin gave him this weird look, and then shook his head as if saying, 'Whatever'. 

Before Donghae could even think about running back into the club, Sungmin had managed to flag down a cab.  The yellow mobiles practically  _prowled_ the area for the expected drunkards and revelers that would emerge and be in need of their service – Gotta get paid.  The troubled male was a tiny bit grateful that he wasn’t able to act out, because running back in to Eunhyuk would just scream desperate and clingy.  Though he could be a  _tad_  clingy, he would like to think he wasn’t desperate enough to embarrass himself on that level,  ~~yet~~.

Sungmin spoke up, yawning mid-sentence, while still attempting to speak, “Why are you~ so~ qui~et?”

“Nothing”, Donghae grumbled, arms crossed and obviously pouting.

“ _Yeah~_ ,” drawing out the word for emphasis on his exaggeration, Sungmin scoffed, “Your body language just screams child tantrum.”

The only response came as a glare from the recipient.  The blond merely rolled his eyes and threw his head back laughing.

“Fine.  Have it your way,” he finished with one last chuckle.

Sungmin’s exaggerated cheerful smile and wave as Donghae clambered out of the cab only served to irritate his already upset mood.  He knew that stomping up the five steps leading to his front door only added to his friend’s accurate assessment of his supposed temper tantrum, but if some tension was released in doing so, then stomp he damn well would.  Reaching the porch landing, some of his stress having leaked out, he felt childish indeed.  This night was not ending any better than it started; it was worse.  That night he fell asleep with the 'what if' questions plaguing his thoughts, and dreamt of shaggy blond hair, sharp jaw lines, straight noses, sparkling single lidded eyes, and bright gummy smiles.


	2. Fan Of The Man - 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good ever comes from meeting someone at a club . . .right?

Waking up several hours later, Donghae groaned.  His head was aching and the sunlight filtering brightly through the blinds of his bedroom, had him quickly closing his eyes due to the stabbing sensations the radiation produced. 

“Fuck,” he grumbled, what was beginning to be his favorite word of choice.

He shifted to lie on his back and threw his forearm over his eyes.  Donghae still held a bit of frustration over not getting Eunhyuk's number, but it is what it is, so he needed to push the feeling aside.  Now that he was of sober mind, he  ~~grew up~~  knew that he had  _way_  overreacted.  Sungmin was most likely going to hold this over his head.  So later on, when his cellular phone started ringing and the caller ID lit up with Sungmin's (Rabid Bunny) name, Donghae huffed and braced for the onslaught.

“Hello  _Sungmin_.”

“Hello to you too, darling,” Sungmin's sarcastic voice chirped in reply.

Donghae refrained from growling, “Can I help you with something?”

“Why, yes, yes you can.  I'm going back to Fan of the Man tonight, and you're lucky enough to be going with me.”

“What!?  Why?!  No.”

Sungmin sighed, “I met this extremely hot guy last night and he just sent me a text, asking for me to meet him there again tonight!”

“And  _why_  does this concern me?” he asked deadpan, thinking, ' _Whatever happened to dinner and a movie_?'

“Still throwing your tantrum I see,” Sungmin drawled, “He has a friend for you.  A cousin actually.”

Donghae spluttered, “What?!  I don't need a  _friend_ ; I'll pass.”

A sigh came though from the receiver, “I don't know why you insist to even bother with fighting against me.  Have you not learned by now that I will not accept a "no" for an answer?”

The “question” was stated in such a tone that garnered no response to be made; that it was actually just plain pointless.   _Sungmin_  knew he was right and  _Donghae_  knew he was right.  Sungmin would always get his way, no matter what.

“I hate you.”

“Bitch, you  _love_  me.”

Donghae exhaled loudly, “You keep telling yourself that.”

This time as Donghae got ready, he paid more attention to his attire for the evening.  He wanted to say that it was to satisfy his best friend; even that he wanted to look nice for this “friend” he was being introduced to; but who was he kidding?  The only reason he  _really_  wanted to "dress to impress" as Sungmin likes to say, was because of this small voice in the back of his head chanting a certain someone's name.

' _Eunhyuk.  Eunhyuk.  Eunhyuk_.'

After trying several candidates, Donghae ended up finally settling on a pair of snug, light blue faded jeans and a white shirt accompanied by a vest overtop.  The duo was loosely-fitted – the undershirt exposing his clavicles – and sleeveless.  Comfortable, while still being classy, without being distasteful.  The full-length mirror on his closet door let him know he had made a good choice.  Inside the bathroom, he fixed his hair like he normally would:  ruffling his hair using a little bit of mousse to give it the slightly messy appearance he favored, leaving his bangs to flop down over his forehead and angled them to the side.  Donghae didn't particularly wear make-up, finding that it made him feel unmanly in a way, but he wasn't above wearing a bit of black eyeliner to accentuate his eyes on occasions that he felt called for it.  Tonight was one of those nights, hopefully.

Teeth brushed, deodorant applied, along with his favorite cologne, and he figured he was as ready as he'd ever be.  Now all there was to do was wait for Sungmin's call to tell him that he was there to pick him up.  Donghae glided – only appearing graceful when no one else is around to witness it – down his hallway and into his kitchen.  Some kinds of food needed to be in his belly before he left; drinking alcohol on an empty stomach was always a bad idea in Donghae's case; his history proved it.  And he had a distinct inkling that he would be needing a drink ... or two, or three.  But, all-in-all, it wouldn't end well if he did drink on an empty stomach.  Donghae regretted having already brushed his teeth; he would just have to go back and redo it afterwards.

Not feeling like preparing an actual full course meal, Donghae settled on leftovers of his tak toritang he had made the day before, with a glass of water.  Quick, while still being satisfying.  Then with no further ado, his phone started ringing as soon as he set the dishes into the sink.

“You here?”

“ _No_ , I'm in your closet,” sarcastically, Sungmin replied.

Donghae smirked, “Really now?  And all this time, I was under the impression you were  _out of it_ ; two puns intended there (crazy and gay), of course.”

“Get your bubbled ass out here, or I will come in there and pop it with my foot!”

“Ooo, kinky.”

Sungmin let out a couple of explicative words before Donghae decided to pacify – avoid painful retribution – him, “Alright, alright, hold your unicorns.  I just need to brush my teeth really quick and I'll be out.”

Silence was all he got as the phone beeped once in his ear, signaling that Sungmin had ended the call.

“And I'm the one throwing temper tantrums,” Donghae muttered on his way to the bathroom.

Sungmin was shooting daggers, with his eyes narrowed into slits, when Donghae opened the passenger-side door and slid into place.  He decided to remain oblivious as he reached around to buckle his seatbelt and tightened the strap across his chest.  Once satisfied, he turned to the fuming driver and shot him his best  ~~shit  eating~~ grin.  Revenge from the act came in the form of pain – so much for avoidance.

The line of revelers waiting at the door of the infamous ‘Fan of the Man' was just as long; if not longer; as it was the night before.  Walking to the end, Donghae wanted to kick himself every time he twisted his head to glance at anyone with blond locks that caught his eye in his peripheral vision.  In the meantime, Sungmin was just chatting away, not caring in the least that Donghae was not really responding; just talking to himself.  He honestly wouldn't be surprised if the bouncing body next to him talked  _just_  to hear his own voice.  He would also be willing to bet that Sungmin answered himself, too.  There was some saying, which he couldn't recall that would apply to the situation.  “The only reason I talk to myself is because I'm the only one whose answer I accept”, maybe?  It would definitely apply either way.

“Minnie!  Over here!”

Donghae cringed at the squeal Sungmin emitted and snapped his head in the direction that the male voice had called from.  He wasn't quite sure who he was looking for because a lot of the patrons had turned to look in their direction to stare at the exuberant Sungmin.  He knew he wouldn't have to wait too long – frustrated for letting his best friend manipulate him so well – because the hand that gripped his wrist in a vice-like grip began to pull him along to his fate.  His wrist was freed when they approached upon two bodies, one with brown messy hair and the others being ebony who towered over the three of them.  Of course, he just  _had_  to trip up when the momentum of Sungmin's pulling ceased, and ran smack dab into a hard chest - briefly impressed with the pectorals his head hit.

“Damn it, Sungmin!” Donghae uttered aggressively, stepping back with hands that helped to steady him upon his upper arms.

A deep chuckle reverberated through his hands, and he looked up at the one he had crashed into. 

‘ _Well, damn_.'

“I'm Siwon, Kyuhyun's cousin,” this so-called Siwon gestured with a tilt of his head at his best friend who was basically  _dry humping_  the messy-haired brunette, “And you must be Donghae; nice to meet you.”

Donghae offered Siwon a smile, but it quickly faltered and a blush bloomed up from his neck to his cheeks;

“Are you going to continue to fondle his breasts, or are we going to move forward?” Sungmin impishly smiled.

Siwon laughed again; and  _again_ , Donghae felt the vibrations through the palms of his hands.  While Siwon  _did_  still have his hands upon his upper arms, the brunette wanted to just melt into the concrete when he realized that  _his hands_  were indeed  ~~groping~~  on the pectorals of the chest that his head had previously collided with.

Siwon gave a lop-sided, almost smirk-like, smile, “I don’t mind.”

Donghae quickly stepped back out of reach; flashes of another, more significant, gummy grin.  Sure, Siwon was definitely a looker, but there was no spark of interest on his part, or the deep level of attraction that he had felt with Eunhyuk.  He let his eyes roam mindlessly around once more; still no sign of the one he was secretly longing to come across once more.  If the event just so happened to occur, then Donghae would not let the chance slip through his fingers like the time before. 

The chance for  _what_ , he did not know.  Donghae just knew that he wanted this Eunhyuk – not this Siwon fellow – to smirk at him, flirt with him, to…?  He shook his head, effectively scattering the train of thought to the inner depths of his mind to sift through later.

“Isn’t he just so hot~!”  Sungmin squealed in my ear as we walked through the crowded floor towards an empty table that Siwon, of course, was able to spot due to his height.

Donghae shrugged, nonchalantly.  Sungmin’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“What’s your deal?”

“It’s just…” he sighed, “It’s nothing, Min.  Don’t worry about it.”

Sungmin smiled knowingly, “You’re wishing that Siwon was someone else.  A certain  _blond_ , perhaps.”

A blush swept across Donghae’s honey colored skin, and he stuck his tongue out at the other before grumbling out an embarrassed, “…maybe”.

They both ended up being summoned to hurry up before the conversation could continue, and they hurried the last few feet to the booth; not having realized that they had practically come to a complete standstill during their discreet dialogue.

Siwon stood on one side of the booth, silently signaling for Donghae to slide in first.  Kyuhyun did the same for Sungmin on the other side.  The hand on the small of his back, as Donghae maneuvered past the taller, did not go unnoticed.  His pursed lips were forced into a tight lipped smile in response to the brilliant flash of pearly whites that Siwon shot him when he took his place beside him.  Donghae ran his tongue over his front teeth – mouth closed – feeling self-conscious.  He had never liked how his teeth were a bit crooked in the front, and the other’s perfect set could only remind him of that.

“So tell me about yourself.  I find that I…”

Even though the conversation was supposed to lead into them getting to know more about each other, it was rather one-sided.  Siwon was  _all too happy_  to talk for both of them; mainly about him.  Donghae had perfected the ‘smile and nod’ technique (being best friends with Sungmin and all), feigned interest.  At some point Sungmin pulled a very reluctant Kyuhyun to the dance floor, which left the two other attendees alone.  Much to Donghae’s transgression, Siwon threw his arm over the back of the booth behind him and leaned closer.

“ _So_ …” Siwon lowered his voice as he moved in, “What do you  _want_ to do?”

Donghae would have burst into laughter at Siwon’s attempt at seducing him, but the hand placed on his thigh caused him to pause and his spine stiffened at the unwanted intrusion.  In a fit of anxiety-clouded judgment, Donghae gripped the hand inching further up his leg,

“Dance!  I  _want_  to dance!”

Meanwhile…

 

* * *

 

“Do you think he will figure it out?”

“Donghae?  Ha!”

“I do feel sorry for your friend though.”

“Oh, he will be fine, Kyu!  …Though, your cousin  _does_  seem to be quite a… handful.”

“He’s a pompous perverted ass, who is persistently annoying and completely unobservant to the reactions of other’s.”

“You said it, not me.”

Shrugging, “Well, at least  _we_  don’t have to deal with him tagging along.  Poor Donghae.”

“It’s what he gets for being a snarky little smart-ass.”

 

* * *

 

Now Donghae was mentally berating himself at his spur of the moment – panicked – suggestion.  Resistance was futile though, as Siwon had eagerly grabbed onto the idea, not to mention his wrist.  So finding himself in his current predicament (trapped in with a sexually harassing clingy giant) could only be his own fault.

‘ _Fuck you, Sungmin!_ ”

Siwon pulled him closer, molding his back to the former’s chest as a rogue hand squeezed his left butt cheek.

‘ _I am going to fucking kill him!_ ’

The ‘him’ was open to debate; the initial imagining being Sungmin, but Siwon and even this Kyuhyun guy were also on the list.

‘ _Fuck it.  I’m gonna slaughter them all!!!_ ’

“Bathroom!” Donghae shouted out when he distinctly felt wet (‘ _YUCK!_ ’) sloppy kisses being placed along his neck.

Without waiting for a response, Donghae bolted.  He assumed the shock of his sudden outburst was what helped him to easily disentangle and escape Siwon’s clutches.  The whereabouts of the restroom location didn’t actually matter, the brunette just chose a direction and surged forward.

Making it back to the seating area should have been simple enough, but that would have been too easy.  Donghae did, however, manage to make it to the outer wall running along the dance floor.  Ambling passed the throng of bystanders up against the wall, he just hoped Siwon didn’t decide to tag along.  A quick glance back did not bring too much relief.  Siwon was stumbling through the crowd in his general direction craning his neck, but wasn't close enough to spot Donghae due to his short stature.

The arm that caught him around the waist and spun him around once he reached the corner of the floor, completely erased all of the feeling of relief that he was partially holding on to just minutes before.  Instead, he was startled beyond belief and couldn't even find it in himself to struggle.  

"Hey, you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT to come.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED~!!!
> 
> ^_^


	3. Fan Of The Man - 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good ever comes from meeting someone at a club . . .right?

Donghae's issue of not thinking properly before speaking – Tourette's by his own definition – struck again, "Hyukkie!"

Seeing the lanky shaggy-haired blond with his gummy smile in front of him only caused elation and overrode most of the embarrassment. Otherwise he should have been drowning in unease with the nickname he suddenly spewed forth.

"I was hoping to see you here again," hearing Eunhyuk's voice again made Donghae's pulse speed up in excitement, "I only came here with the sole purpose of possibly finding you again."

"Y-you were?  I was hoping for the same..."

"Donghae?! ... Donghae?!" Said male jerked as if stung.

With coming across Eunhyuk again; Donghae had completely forgotten about his over annoying tail.  Whipping around, he could see Siwon was still – thankfully, but not in the good sense of the word – looking for him, but was  _unfortunately_  closing in on his location.  Twirling back around to face the taller, (though not quite as tall as Siwon admittedly) obviously confused male; in a panick, did the only  ~~logical~~  thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry."

Before Eunhyuk's brow could furrow any more inward, they shot upward when he was grabbed and pulled around to where he was still facing the brunette he had finally found, but was now between him and the wall.  Not being able to grasp the situation in its entirety, Eunhyuk could only be manipulated at the will of the other.

A group of revelers shoved by and Eunhyuk found himself plastered up against Donghae's firm body, hands landing on his hips to steady himself.  Looking up into Eunhyuk’s single-lidded orbs only made him want to push closer if it was even possible at this point.

“Hae,” Eunhyuk groaned low, not helping Donghae’s heartbeat at all and only helped to spur on his next action (Siwon's raised voice getting closer also helped).

“Hyuk," Donghae leaned up and connected their lips in an innocent lip lock, tightening his hold on the front of his shirt.

The tightening grip on his hips sent a thrill through him, relieved at not being rejected and pushed away.  His original 'reason' for this kiss was to try to blend in and go unnoticed by a certain someone.  But that passing thought was completely forgotten once his lips touched those of Eunhyuk's plumper ones.  The innocent lip lock didn't stay that way for long; one of Eunhyuk's hands had moved up to curve slender fingers behind Donghae's neck, his thumb causing goose bumps to erupt as it swiped back and forth in a comforting manner over the hairs at the nape.  In response, Donghae angled his head and parted his lips, bringing his tongue to lick hesitantly along the bottom half of the other's lips.  Eunhyuk couldn't have been happier to comply, and without a second thought, parted his lips.

It started as just a slow exploration, a mapping of terrain, if you will.  And as oxygen depleted between them they slowly parted.  Eunhyuk rested his forehead against Donghae's, their pants for breath intermingling.

"Don't apologise.  I've been wanting to kiss you from the first time you smiled at me," Eunhyuk confided, straightening up to run a hand through his blond locks, "Though I may be a bit late and tarnished your date tonight; I regret nothing."

"Date?" Donghae's turn to furrow his own brow, before his eyes widened in realisation, "You mean Siwon?!  Oh, God no!  If  _date_  means having your best friend shoving his boy toy's cousin at you to babysit and molest you, then sure!  But if being dragged here to put up with a horny, immature ass-hat got me to be able to see you again, it was all worth it."

The bright gummy smile he received in response was a very pleasing reward, but even more pleasing was the firm press of lips on his again.  Donghae eagerly responded.  Gone was the familiarizing, tongues were immediately introduced.  The club was already warm because of the amount of bodies within, but Donghae and Eunhyuk felt like they were melting due to the quickly rising sexual tension between them that just added to the heat and humidity brought on by the press of bodies around them. 

Their tongues progressed from languid caresses, to eager anticipation, onto an all out battle of dominance.  Neither really cared who won, they were just playing to win for shits 'n giggles.  The lip-lock was short-lived, much to their dissatisfaction.  Siwon must have passed them by and was now doubling back in his continued search for the shorter  ~~prey~~.  Donghae pulled back, their lips still brushing as they caught up on the air they couldn't inhale through their nostrils.

"Crap,"  Donghae murmured, fighting the urge to push forward again, "Why can he not give up.  Or better yet, get trampled out on that damn dance floor he is meandering through."

Eunhyuk seemed deep in thought, looking at Donghae apprehensively.  The latter raised an eyebrow in question and nudged his nose against the others to show reassurance.  It took the blond a lot of willpower not to squeal at the utter cuteness of the gesture, so he settled for nudging back and grinning.

So licking his dry lips, Eunhyuk proceeded, "Well ... would you like me to remedy the situation?"

Donghae heard the question correctly, but the dilating pupils holding his own similarly reacting ones implied another meaning altogether; the last a bit more clearly.  The devastatingly sexy smirk that graced Eunhyuk's features was dampened slightly by the worry emanating from him.  He did not want to come off as presumptuous to the brunette.  Though the ideas cropping up, fueled by his imagination at that moment, weren't helping his libido and the desire for an affirmation.

' _Fuck, yes._ '  "Yes, please," and the tightening grip on his hips sent a thrill through Donghae and he had no qualms to when Eunhyuk took his hand in the warmth of his own and led them to the exit.

It only seemed logical for them to drive to Donghae’s place with it being closer to the club.  Anticipation thrummed through their veins, knowing where this night could only lead.  Donghae toed off his shoes before heading further in, all the while distinctly aware of the presence of Eunhyuk following closely behind him.

“So…um…” Donghae started, “I know you said you were a dancer.  But what do you exactly do…for a living?”

‘ _Wow, really, Donghae?  Way to be your awkward self in front of the hottest guy to ever set foot into your place.’_  

Eunhyuk showed some slight hesitation at first, but ended with pride in his voice, “I used to be one of the dancers at Fan of the Man.  I was finally able to save up the money to buy my own dance studio a couple of months ago actually.”

Donghae’s stomach dropped remembering his comment from the other night.

“Eunhyuk,” Donghae had to rectify his mistake, “about my comment…fuck…I didn’t mean anything horribly derogatory by it.  It’s just that a lot of the dancers there are just…”

“Bad at it?” Eunhyuk shrugged, hiding his relief that Donghae didn’t find anything wrong with his previous occupation, “Don’t worry about it.  But just so you know,  _I wasn’t_.”

The smirk that formed on those plump lips reminded Donghae of where they were and his body began to heat up, “Oh yeah?”

Eunhyuk stalked forward toward Donghae's smaller frame.  The younger stood his ground, but Eunhyuk would have none of that and used his body to herd him up against the wall.

“I’m  _especially_  good with my hips.

The brunette’s respiration hitched up a notch causing his retort to come out sounding breathless, “I sure hope so.”

Their bodies were pressed flush against each other once again, his hands placed flat on Eunhyuk’s chest feeling defined pectorals -- again – while the other had his own flat against the wall on either side of his head.  The blond leaned closer, sharing the same air space, while Donghae’s eyes flickered to Eunhyuk’s mouth and then back up to connect their gazes,

“You take too long,” he stated before fisting the taller man's shirt in his hands and leaned forward the last bit and captured them.

One of Eunhyuk’s hands moved to the back of Donghae’s neck as he fervently reciprocated the kiss.  Using his thumb, the latter began to slowly circle one of the pebbled nipples underneath his hands, over the cottoned fabric, his other hand initiating the task of sliding up under the shirt.  The subtle definition of abdominal muscle beneath was arousing and Donghae couldn’t wait to trace them with his tongue.  A growl erupted from the back of Eunhyuk’s throat when Donghae drug his blunt fingernails over the plains of his stomach and teasingly ran the pad of his thumb along the elastic band of his underwear.

Eunhyuk broke the kiss, moving to lick and nip along the column of neck in front of him.  Moving his hand along with his mouth, he pulled the shirt collar aside and attacked the junction just above the exposed collarbone where the neck ended and the broad shoulder began.  Donghae could only pant and hold on, enjoying the assault on his sensitive skin.

Those tantalizing lips moved back upwards to wrap around his earlobe, “I think it’s about time I put my expertise to good use, don’t you?”

He thrust his hips forwards, connecting their crotches, and ground slowly – smoothly.  Donghae threw his head, releasing a drawn-out moan, not being bothered with the back of his skull thudding against the wall.

“Fuck, Hyuk…”

Eunhyuk pressed a bit harder, their hardening members rubbing pleasurably, “God, I hope that that is permission.”

Donghae looked through hooded eyes, pupils blown wide with his lust, and the taller felt that it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.  His dick twitched in his excitement.

“Bed?” his voice rumbled.

“Last door…on the…right,” Donghae panted, his blood boiling with his need.

The hands, moving to grab onto the back of his thighs was hint enough and Donghae jumped lightly, wrapping his legs around a slim waist.  Eunhyuk's hands moved to his bottom in support.  Their lips connected again as he was once again grinded into the wall, his ass squeezed by long digits; moans lost in the each other's mouths.  As they moved down the hall, Donghae busied himself with Eunhyuk's slender neck, alternating between biting, licking and sucking on that column of milky pale skin.

Donghae couldn’t contain his yelp of surprise when he was tossed onto his mattress, bouncing a bit.  Too busy with tasting the other males skin to pay attention to their arrival at the final destination.  The deep chuckle made his lips turn down into a pouting frown, which was swiped away by a tongue trailing along the seam of his lips.  Opening his mouth to allow access; Eunhyuk’s kiss-swollen lips claimed his again as the elder straddled him and ground down.  The younger bucked up and tore his mouth away to permit a groan to escape.

“Enough with the commercials, get on with the show!”

“In a hurry?” Eunhyuk clicked his tongue, but sat upright anyway to remove his shirt.

Once Donghae’s own shirt was stripped of his body, they paused to take a moment to drink in each other’s exposed torsos.  While the brunette’s body was flat plains and curves, the blond’s was lithe and toned; from what Donghae could only contribute to Eunhyuk’s years of dancing.  And although opposites, they both found the other man unbearably appealing and their need only intensified.  Only minutes found them both divested of the rest of their clothes and Donghae’s cry overshadowed Eunhyuk’s own hiss of pleasure as he deftly wrapped his long thin fingers around both of their cocks, using his thumb to spread the pre-cum as he pumped languidly.

“As much as riding you sounds fun,” Eunhyuk smirked, “I’d really like to be buried balls deep in your – might I add superb – ass.”

“You won't find me …stopping ...you,” Donghae replied in between gasps for air, low moans and deep groans.

Lube was easily located along with a condom, no questions asked.  Common sense was all that was needed, as these two items were almost always kept within reaching distance to a bed; commonly the nightstand drawer.

“Hope you’re ready.”

“You talk too much.”

“Well, they do say actions speak louder than words,” Eunhyuk grinned.

Donghae snorted, “Just worry about how  _loud_  you can make me moan.”

“I’d prefer to make you scream,” was the retort as Eunhyuk shifted to move in between his legs and licked his lips when Donghae spread his legs wide to welcome him.

The brunette definitely appreciated Eunhyuk’s nimble fingers after they had let go of their cocks to move downward.  A squirt of lube later, one-by-one, three of those said fingers were buried deep within Donghae’s inner sanctum.

“Oh fuck.  Oh fuck.  Oh fuck.   _OH FUCK_!”

Eunhyuk groaned in frustration, feeling the walls surrounding his digits tighten upon them gliding along Donghae’s prostate, “God, you sound amazing.”

“Get  _in_  me already!”  He growled in response.

Flapping his hand around in search of the foil wrapped packet, Donghae wasted no time in extracting the condom contained within.  The man above Donghae groaned as he reached forward and wrapped his hand around his shaft, giving him a few teasing pumps.

Eunhyuk positioned himself at Donghae’s puckered entrance and ran one of his hands through his sweat-soaked hair, “I should warn you, it has been a while and I don’t know how long this will last.”

“Ditto,” Donghae smiled, feeling elated at that new-found fact, “We can rectify it with a round two.”

Eunhyuk grinned, “Round two, eh?  That indeed sounds good.”

Of course, the feeling of the walls around his finger's was  _nothing_  compared to having them surrounding his dick.  Donghae couldn’t help but to wince a bit at the slight sting and discomfort.  But the sensation of being filled by Eunhyuk and the anticipation of the pleasure soon to be amplified helped to override the pain.  Eunhyuk bent forward to kiss those thin lips to rid them of the grimace and used the thumb of his right hand to tweak a hardened nipple as a sort-of distraction technique.

Donghae moaned appreciatively, relishing in the feel of the heavy weight of the length nestled within him as Eunhyuk slowly sheathed himself fully.  Blond hair tickled the side of his face, moist breath fanning up against the skin of his neck when Eunhyuk buried his face there.  Donghae could feel the latter’s form trembling above him and knew that he was fighting the instinctive urge to begin thrusting immediately, to give him time to adjust to the new intrusion.  Donghae rolled his hips experimentally and hid his smile at the whine emitted from above.  The feeling of the sting was still present, but also felt, was the electric spikes of pleasure as well and he had mercy on the male above.  Besides, he didn’t mind a little pain with his pleasure some times.

“You can move.”

"Oh, thank God."

His hips pulled back and he thrust shallowly the first few times, enjoying the friction and allowed his body to relax a bit from its previously tensed stance.  Donghae closed his eyes and concentrated on just focusing on the bliss the act of sex created; enjoying the sounds of their gasps, moans and of their bodies moving as one unit.  The scream that tore from his lungs, his back arching high as his eyes shot open wide, was attributed to Eunhyuk’s change of motion.  Short thrusts turned into long powerful ones and the trajectory was propelling the head of the cock inside him to barrell into his prostate with ease.

“F-Fuck!  Eunhyuk…  Faster,” Donghae gasped and moaned, “Harder…  Please, oh God, right there!”

Eunhyuk attached his mouth to the younger’s neck and bit down before sucking harshly, “You sound amazing.  You  _feel_  amazing.”

Their lips connected all teeth and tongue – animalistic.  Wave upon wave of building ecstasy consuming them completely, their minds concentrated solely on the act itself.  With one arm propping his upper body up, and the other moving down to cling onto Donghae’s hip, Eunhyuk used the leverage to propel himself forward while pulling Donghae downwards into his thrusts.  With each thrust in, drilling straight into the lower’s inner bundle of nerves, they found themselves spiraling towards their climax.  The closer they got to the end, the tighter Eunhyuk’s vise-like grip became and the louder Donghae got, the telltale signs of inner walls fluttering around the genitalia within.

The sight of the other was enjoyable on both sides.  Mouths parted, faces flushed and hooded eyes gazing into each other's without prompting.  The need to watch the other come undone before them, as their moans escalated as the end grew nigh. 

"Eun...Hyuk, oh God, don't s-stop!"

Eunhyuk growled deep in his chest as he tried to fight the inevitable pull in his groin.  As a point of pride, he would not finish before his lover.  He moved his hand on Donghae's hip inward and took hold of the swollen appendage caught between their abdomina and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.  Donghae's resistance crumbled and his mouth gaped open in a soundless scream before chanting Eunhyuk's name as he continued to spiral down from the peak of this orgasm.

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk yelled, feeling said males anal walls clamp down on his cock.

He was enraptured with the bliss-ed out expression on the brunette's face and loved hearing his name being repeated by the addicting thin lips.  It was definitely something he could get use to seeing a lot more often, if he had any say in it.  And he definitely was going to do so.

Once Donghae and Eunhyuk had come down from their high, they had collapsed next to each other breathlessly.  Up until then they had been nothing but friendly banter and shameless flirting, but now they had no clue of what to say.  It wasn't quite at the awkward stage, but with one wrong move, it could quickly head that way.  So rather speechless, they settled for a slightly uncomfortable silence.

' _Did I make the right choice_?'  Donghae couldn't help, but fret.

Last night he had said that he wouldn't mind finding out if Eunhyuk had any plans of this just being a one-night stand.  In the wake of the aftermath, he was really  _really_  hoping that this wouldn't be the case. 

And there it was...  The attachment.

' _What have I done.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED~!!!


	4. Fan Of The Man - 4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes good things can come from meeting someone at a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely short, guys! But it is the ending of the story. No epilogue will be done.

> Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
> But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
> These nights never seem to go to plan  
> I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?
> 
> Oh, won't you stay with me?  
> 'Cause you're all I need  
> This ain't love, it's clear to see  
> But darling, stay with me
> 
> Why am I so emotional?  
> No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
> And deep down I know this never works  
> But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt
> 
> Oh, won't you stay with me?  
> 'Cause you're all I need  
> This ain't love, it's clear to see  
> But darling, stay with me
> 
> \- Sam Smith 'Stay With Me'

 

After several minutes passed, Eunhyuk finally made the first move and sat upright. Needless to say, Donghae’s heart began to palpitate at that specific movement. He waited on bated breath for Eunhyuk’s next move or even some kind of word to come forth from those kiss swollen lips that were so recently all over his body.

Much to his relief, Eunhyuk finally spoke as he swung his legs over the bed. "Where's your bathroom?"

"A-Across," Donghae croaked, dry from overuse, "the hall."

The blond stood up in all his naked glory and stretched his arms above his head, back popping audibly, "That felt good." - double entendre.

Eunhyuk winked in the brunette's direction and strolled out of the room.

Donghae blushed, muttering, "Indeed."

Worrying his bottom lip, he wondered if he should ask Eunhyuk to stay, should he make to leave. Main thing being, would he have the courage to request such a thing. What if he said no? Would he find him clingy? Would that be a turn-off for him? What if he just left without saying anything or some much as leaving a phone number? Would he want to see him again? What if he said yes because he just felt bad for him? Would Eunhyuk even want to stay? There were too many what ifs; too many variables; as to what could happen if he posed that question.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Donghae practically jumped out of his skin and bit his lip in the process. Eunhyuk rushed forward when Donghae yelped; lightly smacking his hand away, he gently lifted his chin upwards inspecting the shorter's bottom lip.

"It's not bleeding, but just in case," Eunhyuk leaned forward and pecked Donghae on the lips, leaning back with a cheeky grin adorning his handsome face.

Donghae blushed hard and blood rushed to his face, especially since the taller was currently rubbing over his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. The trance was ruined for Donghae when he realized his knee was damp. Looking down, he noticed that there was what appeared to be a dampened washcloth atop the sheet that was currently covering his lower half. Looking back up, he gave a quizzical look.

"Oh, oops!" he rubbed the back of his head and laughed, leaving Donghae stunned by the lovely sound, "Forgot."

Of course, this left Donghae still, if not even more so, befuddled until Eunhyuk proceeded to lift the towel and then the sheet Donghae had covered himself with when he had gone to the restroom. He gently starts wiping Donghae clean. Again, Donghae blushed scarlet, part embarrassment, part giddiness.

"Don't act so shy, Hae. It isn't like I haven't just seen it all," Eunhyuk grinned, loving the sparkle in Donghae's eyes at the nickname.

The brunette hummed in response, looking downwards to try to conceal the heated blush still commanding his face and now most of his neck. Eunhyuk could not get over how Donghae was. One minute, he's a cute adorable angel, and another he's this sexy and demanding beast. Never forget the great sense of humor. Hell, Eunhyuk adored every facet of Donghae's personality, and the more he learned the more perfect he found Donghae to be.

Donghae, to say the least, was getting tired of the frustrating waiting game he was playing. Above all, he wanted to know what Eunhyuk's next move would be. Said male had still made no indication of what he was planning to do. But of course, as soon as these irritable thoughts and feelings resurfaced into play, Eunhyuk shifts and stands back up. His fear reemerging leaving him tongue-tied; not just because the other was in his breath-stealing birthday suit. Eunhyuk bent over, giving Donghae quite a very nice view and picked up his boxer briefs.

"We should probably call it a night, yeah?"

Donghae's spirits immediately plummeted, "O-Oh ... yeah."

Eunhyuk gave Donghae a curious look as he walked back over to the bed. The brunette looked away, knowing he should probably get up and escort the blond to the front door at the very least. It hurts, as much as Donghae wanted it not to, needed it not to. They weren't a couple, they weren't even dating! There was no promises of more after tonight for Christ's sake. So he diverted his frustrations inward. During his internal emotional struggle, Donghae jumped when the bed dipped.

"Move over."

"What?"

Eunhyuk began feeling unsure, "Do you want me to leave? Because, well, I'd very much like to, um, you know, stay."

Stunned, Donghae gaped idiotically, "N-No! Stay, please!"

This time it was Eunhyuk's turn to be startled by the loud – panicked? – outburst from the shorter male.

"Please? Donghae, I never planned on leaving. Is that why you have been more quiet? I am not the type to just sleep with just anyone, Hae."

Donghae felt chastised and guilty for insulting Eunhyuk's character, "It's just that you..."

"Yes?"

"Put your ... um, underwear back on."

Eunhyuk laughed lightly and fidgeting, feeling a bit awkward, "Well, it's weird so you can't laugh. But I just don't like sleeping completely in the nude."

Donghae was floored and didn't know how to even respond. Sure, part of him did want to break out into a fit of giggles, but he could tell that the taller man was feeling a little insecure. Though Donghae felt placated somewhat. Like he said, he could be staying out of pity, or to stay over just to leave in the morning to never be seen again. If you couldn't already tell, Donghae was a bit on the pessimistic side; he blamed it on the one too many failed relationships.

He did, however, manage to choke out, "Why?".

"Again, it's weird I know, but I find it uncomfortable... to have my dick flopping around and sticking to my leg and shit."

This time, Donghae did burst into giggles. He couldn't help it! How do you even respond to that? The pout and attempted glare sent his way just made him laugh a little louder.

Leaning forward, Donghae took hold of Eunhyuk's blood-infused face and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, "You are so~ cute."

"Ouch; way to send a hit to my masculinity," Donghae giggled, humored by Eunhyuk's response as the blond continued,"But you are down-right adorable and sexy yourself, and just so... perfect."

His giggles died immediately and they stared at each other with their eyes locked. Too caught up in the other to even be embarrassed at the compliments aimed their way. They met in the middle, molding their lips together. The kiss was not hurried, but it was passionate; not in the 'let's fuck' sort of way, but in a more slow meaningful-- 'fluffy' if you will, way. When they parted with one last peck on the lips, they grinned. Both elated because all of Donghae's fears had been assuaged and Eunhyuk knew that Donghae wanted him (not just sexually) like he wanted Donghae.

Like an unspoken language, they both agreed without words; the pair scooting until they could lie down together. Eunhyuk opened his arms and Donghae was quick to scamper into his arms, cuddling close into his body happily. The latter reminisced about when they first came across each other and their original meeting, up to the present. Suddenly he remembered something Eunhyuk had said when they were sitting at the bar.

Donghae questioned tentatively,"Hey, Hyukkie?"

"Y-Yeah?" Eunhyuk let out a yawn, using the back of his hand to cover the action.

Donghae was unsure about asking something that could potentially be a private matter, but he pushed forth anyway, "You mentioned something at the bar yesterday that has had me curious."

Eunhyuk arched an eyebrow teasingly, making Donghae blush and reciprocate the soft smile sent in his direction.

"What is your number one rule?" Adding on hastily, "If you don't mind me asking of course!"

He chuckled and brushed some of Donghae's sweaty bangs away from his forehead gently, "Well, it is pretty similar to your thoughts on meeting someone at a club really. But mine varies a bit. Mine being about taking interest and in this case, falling for someone in more than a friendly – or sexual for that matter – way."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, because things can go wrong," Eunhyuk shrugged.

Donghae decided not to push any further and pry into his business; they had just met after all, "So~, falling for, huh?"

His teasing attempt died at the serious and intense stare he received from the man, "Yes, definitely falling for, if you don't mind me saying. And I'd very much would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow. Again, if you don't mind."

Donghae leaned forward suddenly in his elation and caught Eunhyuk's addicting plump lips in a fierce, yet passionate, kiss. He poured all of his feelings into the action.

 "I don't mind at all."

* * *

**Finito!**

See, I told you the chapter would be a short one; possinly even rushed.  But, like I said, this is the ending of the story and no epilogue will be done (they live happily ever after, haha).

**And again, comments are welcomed and very much appreciated!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos are welcomed and very much appreciated!!!


End file.
